


Pour Some Sugar On Me

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, MWPP Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-15
Updated: 2005-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 06:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus, Sirius, and sugar quills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pour Some Sugar On Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thamiris](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Thamiris).



> Written for Thamiris in chat when LJ was down.

"Remus," Sirius says again, and Remus sighs and does not look up from his scroll.

"Sirius, I already told you. I have to stud--"

"Have you ever wondered," Sirius interrupts, standing right behind him and breathing onto the small patch of skin where his hair has fallen away, "if sugar quills tickle?"

Remus has exactly enough time to inhale before Sirius' breath is replaced by something almost too light to be felt. The sensation skitters down the back of his shirt, and Sirius tsks.

"Too crumbly," he announces. Remus exhales.

Then he feels Sirius' tongue, lapping up the sugar.


End file.
